The invention relates to a handle mechanism and, more particularly, to a handle mechanism for operating a medical instrument to provide sequential movement of different elements, or sequential movement in different directions of the same element.
In the field of medical instruments, it is frequently desirable to provide sequential operations such as, for example, the positioning of a surgical staple or clip from a magazine to an application area of the instrument, followed by operation of the instrument to actually apply the staple or clip. Further, depending upon the device, some elements of the instrument may need to be moved out of the path of movement of other elements to allow completion of a desired operation. In the course of use of a surgical instrument such as those set forth above, it is awkward and undesirable to perform such sequential operations using different control members for each function.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a handle mechanism for a medical instrument which provides for smooth and sequential operation of various elements of a medical instrument using a single control member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handle mechanism for a medical instrument wherein sequential operations are carried out using a single control member operable with only the hand.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handle mechanism for carrying out one-handed sequential operations wherein the handle mechanism is simple in manufacture and operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a medical instrument incorporating the handle mechanism of the present invention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.